The present invention finds application in inflatable restraint systems and particularly in an air bag system which will provide torso and head protection for at least one of the front seat passengers of a vehicle by inflating an energy absorbing pillow from its storage position.
As mentioned above the present invention finds application with a passenger side inflatable (air bag) restraint systems. One such rudimentary system would comprise a crash sensor mounted to the vehicle frame and an air bag assembly positioned within the passenger compartment. Typically these assemblies will include an outer reaction can or housing which supports a gas generator. This reaction can or housing absorbs and retransmits the air bag deployment forces to the vehicle. Typically these housing are open-mouthed containers into which the air bag is also placed. In the prior art such air bags are attached to the reaction housing about its open edge. In practice, the reaction housing, gas generator, air bag and cover are attached to the instrument panel of a vehicle. Upon deployment, the air bag ruptures the cover and expands toward the passenger (occupant). By virtue of mounting the air bag about the periphery of the open end of the reaction housing the reaction housing is susceptible to deformation or bell mouthing. This rapid and forceful deformation tends to deform closely spaced portions of the vehicle, i.e., the instrument panel, thereby causing unnecessary repairs to the vehicle.
This bell mouthing can be reduced by fabricating the reaction housing from a thicker steel but this will significantly increase the weight of the housing. It is an object of the present invention to solve the problems associated with the prior art. A further object of the present invention is to provide an air bag assembly wherein the deformation of the reaction housing is kept at a minimum during the inflation of an air bag. A further object of the present invention is to provide a relatively light weight reaction housing.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.